I Love You Hermione, I Must Say It, I Do
by epiphany-the-storyteller
Summary: My friend originally published this for me, but took it off when I got my own site. Emotions are running wild at Hogwarts and no one knows who will end up with who next...
1. Hermione's True Feelings

**Disclaimer:** WHY IS THIS THING REQUIRED! FINE THEN! RUB IT IN MY FACE THAT I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS!

**CHAPTER UNO: Hermione's True Feelings**

"All aboard!" The conducter called.

Hermione walked towards Harry on the train, figuring that they could sit in a car together. This was her 4th year of Hogwarts, so she had now known Harry for 4 years. _Such a long time to hold in feelings_, she thought. Since the time she first met Harry, Hermione had developed a deep liking for Harry. He was so interesting, smart, adventurous, brave, handsome... She made herself stop thinking about her true feelings. Otherwise she would start blushing as she talked to him.

"Hi, Harry!" She said happily. It had been months, a whole summer since she had seen him. His eyes were even greener than she remembered.

"Hey," He said, but his gaze was over her shoulder. "Ron!" He called, quickly motioning towards Hermione to follow.

She followed and rolled her eyes, boys will be boys. Harry slapped Ron on the back, they exchanged greetings. Ron looked over at her and his eyes brightened.

"Hi, Hermione! You look..." He started blushing so scarlet he couldn't finish. Harry's eyes glinted as he suggested with a dramatized passion, "So beautiful I must confess my true feelings. I love you Hemione, I must say it, I do!"

Hermione quickly put on a face and laughed at Harry's jibe. Deep down though, her heart stopped beating when Harry said her loved her. She knew it was only a joke, Harry didn't like her. Ron did. And everybody thought she returned his feelings. But everybody was dumb.

"Harry," She said with a bewildered look on her face, "I didn't know you felt that way!" Everybody laughed and went aboard the train. But Hermione was puzzled. Right as she said that, there was a fleeting look on Harry's face, like a puppy caught ripping up pillows. He looked guilty.

As they settled down, Hermione ended up sitting next to Harry, because Ron had brought too much luggage.

"Sorry," Ron apoligized.

"It's fine," She replied, because she really didn't mind at all. Hermione wished she hadn't gotten involved with Ron in the first place anyway. She only did that to cover up her feelings for Harry, though she did feel sparks with Ron.

Her mind drifted away as the train began to chug away from the station. She thought about the first time she met Harry, when she had asked about his scar. The lightning bolt-indention always intrigued her. Hermione almost wished she could reach out and touch it. Anything to make contact with Harry.

An Idea flew through her mind suddenly. She pulled a sketch-pad out of her bag and began drawing.

"Since when do you sketch?" Ron asked, suddenly interested enough to break off his conversation with Harry.

"Oh, I started over the summer," She replied brightly. "I'm actually rather good at people. Harry, would you mind if I sketched you?" _Oh, please let this work. Pleeeeease let this work_.

"Hey," Ron said, jealous. "What about me?"

"I'm sitting closer to Harry," Hermione said, "Besides, that isn't my fault."

"You're right, it's my mum's," Ron mumbled as he sat back in his seat, pouting.

"Now Harry, could you look this way please?" Hermione was nonchalant, but Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. "Oh, come on Harry, I don't bite!"

Harry smiled and looked at Hermione as she sketched busily. _She sure is turning out pretty_, Harry thought. _No! Don't get yourself started. She likes Ron, not me. Besides, what could she find in a crazy, scarred-up kid like me?_

"Harry, look towards me," She reminded him. Hermione began to work again, but seemed to be struggling. She looked up and saw Harry looking at her. She smiled.

"I'm having a little bit of trouble with something," She said, then reached forward and brushed his hair away from his scar. "There," She said contentedly sketching again.

Harry's forehead was buzzing. Hermione's touch... goosebumps pricked at his arm. He quickley rolled down his shirt sleeves, hoping he wouldn't blush. He couldn't get his mind off that moment. Her fingers, gently rolling against his scar... the sparks, sharper than electricity or any magic... sparks of feelings... deep, deep, feelings...

Hermione barely realized she had done it. She was still shocked. After all, she had done something she had been wanting to do for years... now, if she could only do the other things she wished to do. Hug him. Hold his hand. Kiss him. And top of the list: To know that he loved her back.

Ron stared at Harry and Hermione in confusion. He saw how they looked at each other, but he had been ignoring it. She was his girlfriend... sort of. All she had done was rearranged Harry's hair. But they were both acting like they had just made-out. Ron groaned. Why did things always end up this way? He likes a girl; girl likes him but has secret feelings for another guy; other guy likes her; they hook-up. Boring old Ron is forgotten, He finished. Ron felt a new determination growing in him. No way was his best friend going to hook up with Hermione.

_But Ron, you can't exactly stop their feelings_, The Good Little Ron said.

_I bet there's a spell for that_! The Bad Little Ron responded.

While the Little Rons battled it out, the train pulled to a stop. People went to their carriages, leaving Hermione time to think alone. As the carriage rode towards Hogwarts, Hermione tried to convince herself to quit it.

_You like Ron_! Said her Inner-Person.

_You like Harry_! Said her Inner-Rebel.

_You like two guys. You must decide_. Said her Inner-Peacemaker.

"No matter what," Hermione decided aloud. "I have to break up with Ron. It's just not going to work."

Hermione got out of the carriage (as they had arrived) and quickly left to her dorm. As she did, she passed Ron in the common room.

_Tell him it's over_! Said her Inner-Rebel.

_You've made a decision. Now stick with it_! Said her Inner-Peacemaker.

_DON'T YOU DARE BREAK UP WITH RON!_ Screamed her Inner-Person.

Hermione quickly pulled Ron aside. "I have to talk to you," She said. A look of distress crossed Ron's face.

"What?" He gulped. _Please don't break up with me now. PLEASE don't break up with me now._

Then Ron then got an Idea. A fabulous Idea, he decided. He quickly leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the lips. Lightly, but with deep feelings behind it. When he leaned back, she was speechless. Ron was so proud of himself that he didn't even blush.

"Hermione, I... I missed you over the summer... a lot..." With that, Ron rushed away. Hermione looked around and saw that the room was empty. She sat down and groaned. She had a lot of thinking to do.

The room wasn't actually empty though. Harry was in there, under his cloak of invisibility.. He watched Hermione as she thought. He couldn't help but wonder, _Did she enjoy that_?

Harry quickly stepped around Hermione to head to his dorm, but then he saw something. A horrible, annoying, rude something. Draco Malfoy was watching Hermione too, but with laughter in his expression, he walked out in front of her.

"What are you sniveling about, Mudblood? The Weasel didn't kiss you long enough?" Draco laughed cruelly. Harry became extremely angry. How did Draco get into the Gryffindor common room anyway? Harry walked around to Malfoy and hissed in his ear, "_Go back to Slytherin, you snake_!"

Malfoy jumped and looked around. No one was there, but he had heard something...

"Malfoy, get out of here, before I alert a teacher to come and take points from Slytherin for going into a different common room!" Hermione said, jumping up and pointing her wand at him. Malfoy growled and hissed, "Mudblood!" before leaving the room.

Harry walked behind Hermione and brushed his lips across her cheek before leaving.

Hermione saw that no one was in the room, but she had felt a kiss... Even though she was confused and angry, as she left the common room, Hermione felt safe and protected in a world of evil little Dracos...

**A/N: WOW! I wrote this two summers ago when I was going through my Harry Potter obsession. I have nine long more chapters waiting for uploading, so if you like this, review it! Rather funny fact: I've always been such a HGDM girl... and yet my one and only fic is HGHP. Sigh. I love this story sooo much though! IF YOU LIKE IT, YOU WILL REVIEW! **


	2. Confusiation!

**YAY! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! MY DEAR AWESOME FANS! YOU ROCK MY KNEE-LENGTH, STRIPED TOE SOCKS!**

**Disclaimer: Fine then. Rub it in. I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS... just the plot.**

**CHAPTER DOS: Confusiation!**

Draco Malfoy quickly left the Gryffindor common room and wondered how he had gotten there in the first place. He was heading to Slytherin... maybe one of the stairways changed... but still... He felt so confused... Then a little flag in his head went up. Confusion! Someone had cast a confusion spell on him.

_I bet it's that wicked little Harry Potter_, he thought, _He's always out to get revenge on someone_.

Hermione woke up a few hours later to find that she had fallen asleep earlier... how had that happened? She had been in the common room and someone... Malfoy... had come in... how had that happened? And a kiss... Hermione was so confused. She went downstairs to find that the placing ceremony for the first years' was just about to begin. She took her place on the Gryffindor bench next to Ron. Ron! He had kissed her earlier. She was about to break up with him and he kissed her. _Now what_? She wondered. It would be awful hard to break up with Ron now... but Harry... She still liked Harry...

_I'll give Ron another chance_, Hermione decided.

"Ron," She whispered. He turned to her.

"What?"

"Let's take a walk after the ceremony."

"Um. Alright," Ron said, turning a lovely shade of crimson.

Hermione was rather bored throughout the placing. So she kept track of how many people went to which house. "Score so far," She mumbled, "3 Gryffindor, 5 Slytherin, 9 Hufflepuff, and 2 Ravenclaw."

"You're keeping score?" Asked Harry, who was sitting on the other side of her.

"Yes," She replied, clapping for another Gryffindor, "I'm dying of boredom."

"Come on," Harry said, "Ron and I are leaving." They all left with the excuse that they thought they had a flu bug. As they walked back to the dorm, Ron lagged behind as Hermione chatted with Harry.

"Harry, what's with Ron? He's lagging behind again," Hermione said after three tries to get Ron to join them.

"Maybe he's thinking," Harry replied softly.

"About what?"

"About you. About the kiss--" Harry stopped, mentally clamping his hand over his mouth.

"How did you know about that?" Hermione panicked. "Did Malfoy tell you? I'll kill the worm!"

"Why are you so upset about that?" Ron said, suddenly upon them. "Hermione, you seemed to enjoy it."

She looked at Ron like he had just sprouted alien attenae. Could this be the same Ron Weasly that she knew?

Ron's conscious was puffed-up and proud.

Bad Little Ron was very proud of Ron for saying that.

Good Little Ron was hiding in the janiter's closet and was not there to comment.

"Well, Hermione, did you?" Harry asked, suddenly intervening. _Please say no. No, I should fend for my friend. Well, just this once. Please say yes! PLEASE SAY NO!_

Hermione had too much pressure on her! "I... I..." Then she passed out.

"Oh, no." Groaned Harry and Ron in unison. Then they looked at each other.

"We have to talk this out," Said Harry. Ron agreed, and they proceeded to take Hermione to the sick wing in Hogwarts.

Once Hermione was properly settled in the sick wing, Harry and Ron went for a walk.

"Okay, we better work this out." Ron said firmly. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's both ask question. I'll go first," Ron established. "Do you like Hermione?" Harry nodded.

"My turn. Who gets to go with Hermione?" Harry inquired, as he had a strange urge to make-out with her and wanted it fixed.

"I don't know. I guess whoever she likes better." Ron said uneasily. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with this, and he certainly didn't want to lose his best friend over it.

"Ron, I-" Harry paused. "I really don't want to lose a friend over this. Hermione is wonderful, but... is she really worth this?" Harry's Inner-Peacemaker hoped this would work. Harry's other Inner-Peoples were hiding in the bathroom and too afraid to come out to comment.

"Not worth it! She is definitely worth it! Hermione is the most wonderful girl I have ever met! I could marry her for all I know! I'm not giving up now!" Ron yelled.

Harry cringed as his Inner-Peacemaker hid in the bathroom with the others. "Ron, I didn't mean that, it's just--"

"No, Harry. I don't want to hear it. You obviously don't care for her as I do, or you wouldn't have said that! Do you only care for her body? Is it just your testosterones going wild? I care about her mind, not just her body!"

"I... I just don't know. I'm so confused!" Harry said, then ran away.

Now, all this meanwhile, Neville Longbottom was practicing spells in his dorm.

"Confusiation!" He said, pointing his wand at his frog. The frog looked at him, _ribbit, ribbit_.

"Arrgh! This isn't working!" Neville said frustratedly. He knew that for Spells class he had to make up his own spell, but this confusion spell just wasn't working.

What he didn't know though, was that there was a reflections mirror in his dorm was sending his spells everywhere. While Neville's frustration grew, the number of confused people at Hogwarts did also.

**A/N: C'mon guys... just one little click to review... Please?**


End file.
